A Tale Of Love
by SasorixHinata
Summary: Kiba and Ino hate each other well, sorta. Ino is loud bossy, beautiful. Kiba is a Dog God. What will happen when these two must set up a party for the Hyuuga Princess? KibaXIno,Slight:NaruXHina,NejiXSasu. Cousin wrote the kiba parts her s/n is amaya jade.


_Hello everyone who is reading this. Just so you know, me no own Naruto (cause if I was the person who own Naruto and Co. I wouldn't share ;) _

_My cousin and myself did this, so, no flames. She won't be posting this to her account but does have a KankurouXKiba story her id is Amaya Jade and is on my favorites list. So there are her props, don't need her bitching at me any more. : ) _

_R&R_

_SasoriXHinata _

_(Oh, just so you all know, well those who have been reading my other stories, I couldn't write because my arm was broken. But I'm all good now :)_

The wind was blowing the Sakura blossoms around. They landed onto the cool water which was under an old bridge. A blond, one who had her elbow propped up, her head sitting nicely on top of her hand, watched the small flowers swirl around in the water. Under it, two koi fish swam. One was a type of gray color with a white strip along the back. The other was a light pink. They swam around each other, dancing a mystical dance.

'_They look so lovely, swimming like that. Must be nice…just being with the one you love…'_ she thought to herself. However, as these thoughts came into mind, so did a certain Uchiha. His raven hair, so soft looking and spiked in the back. Dark eyes that looked like endless pools of darkness. Pale skin, so very pale, it would almost blind the eyes of his fans. The girl sighed as she closed her aquamarine eyes. Her long blond hair was tied back in a neat pony-tail. A small part of her silky hair was covering her right eye. A sad smile was in place as she kept thinking of the wonderful Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke was his name. And her name was Yamanaka Ino. She was known as the flouriest of Konoha. She was the only daughter of Yamanaka Inochi and Yamanaka Ayumu.

Yamanaka Ino smiled to herself as she pictured herself and the lovely dark prince, Sasuke, walk down the wedding aisle, bells ringing and woman singing. People, like Sasuke's fan girls, were crying and moaning about it. However, Yamanaka Ino could only smirk rudely at them; they were jealous after all. However, even in this lovely dreams of hers, her thoughts were cut short by an intruding voice.

"Ino-Chan!" she turned her head to see her rival and best friend, Haruno Sakura. She was also with Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba. She lifted her head and smiled only slightly. Even though they were rivals, they knew how to act sane when people were with them. Kiba was grinning with Naruto as the beautiful blond came by them.

"Oi, Ino we are planning a surprise party for Hinata it is tonight you coming?" the dark haired, tattooed one asked with a slight smirk.

"Party? Hinata? Oi! You should of told me sooner! Let's go Sakura, I wouldn't want to let those two to plan a-"

"Hold on a second this was my idea, I am not letting you plan a party for one of my teammates. I will however let you help." He said with a wink. Ino glared slightly at the dog lover.

"Oh yeah?" she said, placing her right hand on her hip, "Tell me then, Oh Dog God, what do you even know about planning parties?" she decided to ignore the wink coming from the handsome ninja.

"Dog God huh? Yeah I am almost godlike." He said quietly ignoring what Ino was saying after that. Then realized all eyes were on him. "Umm, alright."

Ino felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He wasn't even listening to her! A smirk formed as she felt herself wanting to become evil for a moment. "I always knew you had a thing for Shino…" she said softly, for only Kiba to hear.

"Yeah, wait what!" Kiba stared at her then realized the other two didn't have as good of hearing as he did and weren't aware of what she had just said. "Listen Yamanaka I don't need your damn help with the party I am planning. Just show up or not I don't care. Would probably be better without your lovely ass there." He replied sarcastically turning back the way they had just came. "Come on Sakura you would be better than her at planning the party anyways." He almost growled. At this, Ino snapped. However, she acted sweet.

"Oh no, you think so? Well, you know what? Hinata may want to know what would be going on," she said with a sweet smile on her face. Her pale hand waving in the air.

"You tell her and I will personally see that Akamaru and I come over to your families flower shop, which if I am not mistaken you are in charge of this month while your parents are away. Believe me having a two hundred pound dog inside a flower shop won't be to great for the person who is in charge." He said in a low growl. Ino wanted to laugh.

"Oh, and they would never find out that one of the Inuzuka members would of done that. Aren't you the only-"

Sakura had had enough. "Will you shut up already? This party isn't about you two! Man, let's just remember our shy friend, alright?" she said, glancing at the two with a twinkle in her eye.

Naruto shook his head in agreement. "Yeah so how about you let the girls get the main things, you need to help me find a present for Hinata anyways Kiba. Come on lets not ruin her special day because you are to damn full of yourself." He said this looking between the two of them.

"Fuck you Naruto," Kiba said in a half jokingly way. However, Ino wasn't as nice. She stomped her way toward the poor blond and hit him square in the head. He feel, along with his nicely size bursed head, onto the ground.

"C'mon Sakura. We have a lot of things to do." Ino huffed away, not wanting to put up with any of their crap. Sakura sighed softly as she nodded to her friends, and followed, trying to think of a way that Kiba and Ino could deal with each other without fighting.

"I don't know what is wrong with that woman. Always so pissed about everything she probably needs to get laid." Kiba said helping Naruto off the ground. "So what kind of present were you thinking about getting for the lovely Hinata? …Have you done it yet?"

KibaxIno

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were all at the store. They had been, for the past hour, looking for things for the party.

"I heard she likes to cook," Tenten said softly, looking at a frying pan. Ino twitched.

"Yeah, only for Naruto." Tenten laughed at this. It was true; having Naruto as a boyfriend must be hard.

"Well, at least she likes to. 'Cause if not, they'd be fucked over." Tenten and Ino giggled as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you guys are--"

"I have an idea!" yelled Ino. She smirked as she dragged them to a store. The other two blushed only as Ino rubbed her hands together. The store read: Victoria Secret. Ino, once again, dragged the girls into the store. She started to look threw rows of cloths, smiling.

Kiba and Naruto walked into Victoria Secret not noticing the three women that had walked in moments before. "I still think the bondage would be a good idea. You never know….mmpfft." Kiba was stopped as Naruto jabbed an elbow in his gut. "Right got it on to lingerie." Kiba said catching his breath then he heard the unmistakable loud voice of that damn blond woman.

"You know? This is the best place to get anything! I swear, their silk feels as if you had nothing on!" she proclaimed to the girls. Ino smiled as Tenten glanced at her.

"How do you know?" she asked softly, looking at a skimpy outfit of a school girl. Ino grinned, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Don't go a night without that stuff on!"

"Really that's good to know and all but when you said you were going to be getting things for the party, I figured you realized this wasn't a jump out of the cake event. You do realize you were supposed to get food, decorations, and things like that. Not shopping for your night time fetishes." Kiba said walking up behind Ino, but standing a fair distance away ready for the attack.

Ino would of glared at him but she was far to embarrassed. Had he heard the whole thing? Would it really matter? Why the hell would it anyways? So, Ino resorted to anger. However, before she could rip the smug smirk off of Kiba's tattooed tan face, Tenten and Sakura took her arm and carried her out of the store. Sakura turned her head and yelled waving a hand about: "Yeah, yeah! You guys have fun looking at these lovely outfits, while WE are the ones doing the work."

"That was your choice!" Kiba barked as they walked out of the store. Naruto took him to the side and glared at him, his cheeks tinted red.

"Damn it Kiba! People were staring at us the whole time! I bet they think you and Ino are MARRIED!"

"Fuck off Naruto, why don't you try finding something for Hinata yourself." Kiba then glared at everyone who was looking, making them turn away quickly.

"Listen I am stating the facts here." Naruto said knowing he would need Kiba's help in finding something right for Hinata. Kiba sighed.

"Sorry man. What size is Hinata, again?" Kiba asked, a bit to knowingly.

-

"That prick! I swear, Sakura, I swear I will kill him one day!" Ino complained loudly. Sakura and Tenten sighed as the blond ranted on and on. Tenten would listen, half assed, and sigh. Sakura would growl, thinking that it was insane how the two worked. First they would be fine with each other. Then they would want to bite each other's heads off.

At the moment, the three girls were carrying the food, sake, and other things they just HAD to get. Ino was still ranting on about the "Dog God". Tenten was about to yell at the beauty, but Sakura beat her to the chase.

"Will you shut the hell up? We're already here, so stop your damn complaining, already! Fuck!" she yelled at the blond teen. Eyes wide, Ino glanced down. She knew Sakura was right, but she didn't say anything about it. With a sigh, she nodded.

"Good, now, lets go, eh?" Sakura chirped softly. Tenten and Ino nodded. The three females made their way toward the front door of Kiba's apartment, where the party was about to take place. Ino knocked on the door, still staying quite.

Kiba heard someone knock and made his way to the door rubbing the back of his head. '_That nap was just what I needed. I wonder what time it is?'_ Kiba thought to himself. He walked over to the door stepping over the still sleeping Akamaru, who apparently at some point moved from the bed to the middle of the floor. "Don't get up or anything." Kiba said smiling as he opened the door scratching his bare stomach. He opened the door to three women standing there with arms full of bags. Without looking Sakura walked in shoving a bag at Kiba.

"Be of some help and put these bags on the counter." She ordered.

"Right." Kiba took the bags from Sakura and again stepped over Akamaru. "Akamaru we have company get out of the middle of the floor at least." With this Akamaru yawned stretched and leapt to the now empty bed. Sakura turned to see that the other two had yet to enter the apartment.

"What are you waiting for come on!" she snapped. Tenten gaped at her friend. She could only point at Kiba.

She turned around and blushed softly. Kiba, other known as the Dog God, was only in his boxers. His tan skin was smooth looking, yet rough showing a few healed scars. His muscle rippled slightly as he moved, his back facing them. Sakura, along with the others, watched Kiba leave. It wasn't a bad sight, either. His tone legs were lean, hairless. Ino wanted to take him right then and there, but there was two things wrong at the moment: First, people were there and she wasn't the one who would just rape someone right then and there. And, of course, they were enemies at the moment. As Kiba rounded a corner and went to put the things away, Tenten sighed happily.

"Man, who would of thought that Kiba was hot when he had no pants on." The girls giggled as Ino's face tinted red once more. She huffed.

"Well, he does have a nice body…"

"And..?" Sakura questioned. Ino blushed again.

"And a nice ass, are ya happy?"

Kiba stood at the counter listening to the women talking in the other room. He smiled to himself and when he was sure they had stopped he went back to the other room not one bit affected by his lack of clothes. As he walked around the corner he stretched his arms above his head slightly flexing his muscles.

"So yeah sorry about the mess. I did ask Akamaru to pick up but it appears he had better things to do." Just as he finished saying this a deep monotone voice was heard from the door.

"Kiba get some clothes on. You are not eye candy for every woman in Konoha."

"Hey Shino. Don't worry I was just going to get dressed relax. I mean really you are such a buzz kill sometimes." He turned and grabbed his clothes that he had laid out prior to taking his nap. He then pulled on the pants leaving them unzipped for the time being. He then pulled the mesh shirt over his torso making sure it was tucked in his pants before doing them up. He turned and grinned at Shino. "There better?"

"Much, now where are your cleaning supplies?" he asked again in that monotone voice knowing Kiba would have no idea, but asking anyways.

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't have cleaning supplies. You know that Shino." He then put a vest over his mesh shirt covering his perfectly toned abs.

"Well, that's not sick at all," Tenten mumbled, glancing around. Shino heard and sighed.

"Yes, I know. Kiba is lazy after all. That's why his mother kicked him out."

"Hey! Ma didn't kick me out! I moved out on my own accord." Kiba mumbled, Shino glanced at him.

"Only because she was yelling at you to pick up your room and not to have a mess in the house." Kiba let out a nervous laugh.

"Details, details. Besides I have you and Hinata for the whole cleaning thing and Ma still comes over and helps out."

"Well as expected from you Kiba. Which is why I bought cleaning supplies the last time Hinata and I found ourselves in such a predicament." Shino walked into the apartment more, removing his shoes. He disappeared into the kitchen and came out carrying a bucket with cleaning supplies in it and handed it to Kiba.

"What is all this crap? Where was it?" Kiba asked looking at the bucket that was just handed to him.

"Under the sink."

Ino, as well as the others, wanted to kill Shino. He had, after all, took their eye candy away from them. Letting out a small sigh, Ino rubbed her head. She won't be able to get that picture out of her head. Who could of? Who would of thought that Kiba, the Dog God, would be almost naked and walking around? Ino sighed again as her hand raked threw her head. She had A LOT of problems if she kept liking him. After all, her heart only belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba started to laugh, breaking Ino out of her thoughts, "Yeah, I forgot I have something to do. I'll be back later." He sat the bucket on the ground and called Akamaru and was out of the door before anyone could protest. Shino let out a small sigh. He glanced at the bucket and bent down and picked it up. However, Sakura beat him to the race. She smiled and picked it up, smirking.

"Go find that troublesome dog. We'll take care of it here." She smiled at Shino as he nodded slightly. Shino walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Sakura, Tenten and Ino looked around the messy place, and groaned.

"Well," Sakura said trying to being chipper and failing horribly, "Where do you guys wanna start?"

-

Shino finally found Kiba and Akamaru no where other then dog park; Kiba's and Akamaru's favorite place to be. Shino walked up behind them, as silent as can be. Kiba was sitting on the ground near a large tree while Akamaru laid beside him his head in Kiba's lap.

"Is this your important business?" Kiba turned, grinning. He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed Akamaru behind the ear.

"Well, I did forget to walk Akamaru." on cue, Akamaru barked loudly, wagging his large and white tail.

Kiba began to laugh, shaking his head, "You really do know how to ruin a man's fun."

Shino sat down, next to Kiba whom was on the ground with Akamaru. Kiba looked over at his friend, waiting patently for a response, only not to receive one. Then he asked, "Ya wanna know what fun you ruined?" Shino glanced over at Kiba, in an uncaring way. The dark haired shinobi let out a deep sigh, as he always did when dealing with the Inuzuka.

"How did I ruin your fun, Kiba?"

"Well you made me get dressed then made a remake about me not being every woman in Konoha's eye candy. Well you would be wrong in that regard. They were talking about me when I walked into the kitchen. Apparently they don't realize how good my hearing is. You do realize they call me Dog God right, I could probably have any of those three if not all of them at the same time." Kiba could no longer hold his laughter and couldn't speak any longer. Shino sighed, and looked away from him.

"Kiba, you shouldn't say something like that. These are our friends that we're talking about…not to mention very strong shinobi."

"You worry far to much Shino," Kiba said. After a moment, they sat in silence. Only to be broken by Shino.

"Who do you like?" Kiba gave him a dumbfounded look, as if he didn't understand the question.

"Well I know you like Sakura, so there goes that options. And as for Tenten, I don't want to deal with Neji and Lee. And as for Ino, I can get into her rougher side. It wouldn't be THAT bad to be with her for a night."

"Your avoided the question, Kiba."

"I gave you an answer."

Another moment of silence.

"I don't like Sakura."

Kiba laughed, "I was waiting for that, Shino." Shino turned and nodded. He smiled under his high-collard shirt. "And you like Ino."

-

"God Damnit! This is the WORST place to be if you have OCD!" yelled Tenten as she picked up Kiba's dirty clothes. Sakura and Ino made a face, showing that she was right. On the floor was dirty cloths, books, dog toys (the girls giggled at this), and a lot of other things. Ino bent down and picked up a book.

"Come Come Paradise?" she read out loud. Sakura and Tenten looked at her. Sakura made another face.

"Those are the books Kakashi-Sensei reads all the time." Ino tilted her head at her, wondering what the book was about. She flipped open the book and blushed. Inside she saw a lovely woman, so very pretty, with a man who looked like Naruto. He was a lot hotter, though. The girl was looking at him in a shy way as the man kissed her neck and held onto one of her breasts. Ino blushed harder as she read the fine print above the page.

"Her name is Chibi Hana, and her boyfriend, Chino Ichihara. Behold their one night together,"

She couldn't read it anymore. She was blushing as she threw the book down onto the ground. However, she picked it up after a second. Ino glanced at the girls, glad that they went back to cleaning. She looked at the floor and smiled. They were almost done now, already had picked up the cloths and other odd things the Inuzuka had in his home. Ino placed the book onto a small wooden table and pushed it away from her as she sat down. Tenten and Sakura soon followed her.

"I'm so happy we can actually have a party for Hinata-Chan!" Sakura smiled, looking at the girls. "I mean you only turn eighteen once." They nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah, it seems like forever since we have had a party, hm?" Tenten added. The girls nodded: and as they did, the door opened. Showing an frustrated Kiba and an ever so silent Shino.

"What took ya so long, Shino?" Sakura called, looking at the bug user. Just as she finished this question Akamaru walked in behind the two men. Yawned then jumped over the girls landing with ease on the bed at the other side of the room. Kiba ignored the girls walked over to the bed now occupied with the large white dog and plopped down, resting his head on Akamaru.

The girls looked at each other with a questioning gaze then to Shino.

"What the hell happened." Tenten whispered placing her hand at her moth hoping to hide the question from Kiba.

"Nothing!" Kiba barked slightly startling the girls. Shino gave a smile only evident if someone was looking for it.

"Yeah your welcome for cleaning your dog house." Ino snapped.

Kiba didn't reply just waved his hand in the air and closed his eyes. "Thanks." He replied after a moment.

Ino gaped at the dog lover, glaring now. Without a word, Ino grabbed Shino and took him outside. Once the door was closed, she glared coldly at him.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't play that shit with me, Shino. If you won't tell me what happened, I'll just take the information away from you. And you know I can since I'm a Yamanaka." Shino seemed to be silent at this, wondering if she would. He gave a small shrug and sighed.

"Go ahead."

With that, she formed the hand seals. Shino stood in place, waiting for her to finish.

"Mind Transferring--"

Suddenly, the door opened. Ino, with eyes wide, stumbled and fell onto Shino's hard chest. Ino blushed as Shino glanced down at her, also blushing (even if you couldn't really see it). Kiba glanced at the pair, wondering what was going on, but then stormed off with Akamaru on his heels. Shino, who had his arms around Ino, suddenly let go and followed Kiba. Ino found herself on the ground, feeling guilty for something she didn't even do. Soon, however, Ino's thoughtfulness disappeared as Sakura and Tenten walked out. They had saw the whole thing and wanted to smile.

They realized, just at this moment, Kiba really liked Ino.

"Kiba wait up!" Shino called out which was nothing at all like Shino making Kiba stop. He had only heard Shino raise his voice once before and it was when, Kiba was clinging to life a few years back after being carried back to Konoha by Akamaru. He waited for his teammate to reach his side.

"What." Kiba asked not looking to the bug user.

"It isn't what you think."

"What is it that I think then Shino? She wasn't in your arms you weren't embracing her moments after you pried the fact that I like her from me?" he turned to look at the bug user.

"No." was Shino's reply. Kiba waited and when nothing further was offered he began walking again. Shino was walking by his side silently thinking of how to tell Kiba what had happened. "She wanted to know what I did to upset you. She threatened to use her mind transfer technique on me. I was going to let her then you came out startling her making her fall towards me. You know I don't like her Kiba and when would any women chose me over you?" he finished trying to cheer up his friend.

"You've got a point there." Kiba smiled exposing one of his fangs.

"You know I think she likes you." Shino stopped and looked at Kiba. "What do you say we go back and wait for the party to get started. Naruto should be there with Hinata soon."

"Yeah." Kiba now had a smirk on his face that he couldn't get rid of.

-

"No, no, no, no, NO!" yelled Ino. Ever since Ino had gotten into the house once again, Tenten and Sakura had been bombarding her with odd questions.

"Do you like Kiba?" Sakura suddenly asked. Ino went cold. She glared at her friend and shook her head.

"Why would I, Yamanaka Ino, like that mutt?"

"He's hot," Tenten smiled, "faithful too."

"He is funny, sweet, and very hot." Sakura smiled. Ino twitched.

"Alright, alright. We got it: Kiba is hot. But, that doesn't mean I like him."

"Psha, I think you do, sweetie." Came a voice. The girls turned, and much to Ino's horror, Kiba and Shino came walking in. Akamaru looked, in a way, relived once he came into view. He walked, tail wagging, as he went to the bed. "You already admitted earlier today that you think I am a God." Kiba said then winked at her a cocky smirk plastered to his face. Ino glared as she felt her face warm up and as the other two girls giggled.

"I don't like you, Kiba. Why would I want to take care of a dog like you?" Akamaru looked up, taking offence to that. Barking his complaint. Ino smiled sweetly at Akamaru as he gave a dark growl and a bark. "Not you, Akamaru. Your more of a human then Kiba."

"You have a point there," Sakura giggling and smiled toward Kiba.

"But you know, Ino likes them wild!" Tenten added at this, the whole group, minus Kiba and Ino, was laughing. However, Shino was chuckling slightly. Ino, who wanted to save what pride she had left, declared: "Well, we need to get this party starting! O-or we won't be ready when Naruto and the others come." The other agreed after a good moment of laughing. Just as Ino had gotten done saying that, the sex gods came walking in: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. Ino and Sakura looked at both of the sex gods and blushed. They wore almost the same thing: collared shirts and black pants that were slightly baggy. However, Neji had a navy blue.

"H-Hello S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. They glared at each other and grabbed one arm of the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed as Neji looked at him with a smirk. Tenten, not understanding why Ino would do such a thing when Kiba was right there, sighed softly.

"Hello boys," Tenten said, smirking, "Out training?" Neji shot her a dirty look, "We meet on the way, Tenten." No one seemed to catch her implication other than Neji and by the slight twitch of the eyebrow Sasuke. Ino and Sakura were snuggling on the Uchiha's arms, giggling.

"You smell so nice, Sasuke-kun. What is it?" Ino said, softly.

"Well," Tenten started, clearly enjoying herself, "You can say...it's BOD."

Kiba, once again, plopped down and laid his head onto Akamaru. "Don't just stand in the door, come on in." he said, waving his arm, clearly irritated that the two had to come now. '_Damn Uchiha, messing all of my fun up.'_ Kiba thought in disgust. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he felt the bed dip slightly. He opened one of his eyes and looked at Shino lazily. They both silently listened to the conversation at hand.

"Sasuke-kun! Will you go out with me?" said one of the girls, clearly Ino. Kiba twitched.

"No, don't go with Ino-pig, go with me!" Once again, Kiba twitched.

"Psha, like Sasuke-kun would want someone like you. He needs someone who knows how to work, if you know what I mean." Ino smirked. Sakura glared, then smirked.

"Saying that you had sex before, Ino?" Sakura mumbled, Ino smirked as she leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke should know." Neji shook his head knowing this not to be true. Sasuke pulled his arms away from the two women, shooting them both a death glare and walked into the apartment.

"So this is where you live?" Neji questioned looking around the place. "It's cleaner than I expected." Kiba opened his eyes and noticed Sasuke was rather close to Neji, he then sat up.

"Well you can thank the girls for that." Kiba said stretching.

"Yeah Kiba is a complete slob. You should have seen this place." Tenten said walking over to Neji.

"I don't think I would have wanted to." Neji said with a slight grimace.

"Do you even know how to clean?" Sasuke asked.

"My weapons are always in pristine condition." Kiba replied grabbing a kunai from his bedside table. He then threw it in the small gap between Ino and Sasuke, slightly missing the Uchiha, embedding it in the wall. Every one, except Sasuke, inhaled deeply then looked quickly in Kiba's direction.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ino snapped.

"Just wanted to show Sasuke my kunai." Kiba replied then there was a long tense silence as Kiba's eyes didn't leave Sasuke's, almost daring him to do something. This tense silence was broke by Rock Lee entering the apartment.

"Come on Shikamaru a party would be good for you. You can't go around being so gloomy all the time."

"This is troublesome." Nara Shikamaru, replied as he looked around the room.

"So it looks like every one is almost here." Tenten said walking between Kiba and Sasuke breaking their eye contact. "Shikamaru where's Chouji?"

"Don't know." He looked around the room and saw the kunai in the wall. Apparently Lee saw this at the same time.

"Odd decorating Kiba but I like it, it's so youthful." Kiba looked at Lee and smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Kiba stood from his bed stretched again and walked toward the kitchen pulling the kunai out as he went. He turned the corner and heard the conversation pick up. Soon Akamaru was nuzzling the back of Kibas leg. "I know Akamaru, it just pisses me off." Kiba took a deep breath. Akamaru made a noise in between a whine and a bark. "I know don't worry I will be fine. Can't ruin Hinata's party can we."

"No we can't do that." Kiba turned to see Shino standing behind him slightly. "Chouji has shown up. So everyone is here are you supposed to get Naruto and Hinata?"

"Yeah, I should probably do that. Hey Shino, have you noticed anything strange with Neji recently?"

"Not really I have always found him a bit strange."

"Yeah I guess, maybe I'll ask Hinata. Well be back soon, remember I will rattle my keys in the lock to give you guys time to hide." With that Kiba walked out of the kitchen past everyone else without saying a word and out the door followed by Akamaru. He shut the door and lifted his nose to the air to catch scent of Naruto and Hinata. Once he located them he and Akamaru were off.

-

Kiba and Akamaru managed to catch up with Naruto and Hinata at the park.

"Happy Birthday Hinata!" Kiba called across the park, making everyone look in his direction. Hinata gave him a bashful look. Naruto waved his hand in the air.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called pulling Hinata behind him soon standing in front of Kiba. Akamaru nudging Hinata slightly.

"H-hello K-Kiba-kun. T-thank y-you for r-remembering."

"Why wouldn't I Hinata?" Kiba then pretended to look for something in his pockets. "Damn, come back to my place with me, I seemed to have forgot your present." Kiba said laughing rubbing the back of his head.

"Present? Why are you getting my girl a present?" Naruto asked rather loudly. Hinata looked over to Naruto surprised. Was he jealous? On that thought she blushed only slightly. Kiba snorted.

"Yeah, totally. I'm going to steal Hinata from you, the only person you love," Kiba said sarcastically. "Come on bonehead you can come to if you're so worried." He turned to head back to his apartment. The others followed.

-

"You really made an ass of yourself Ino." Tenten whispered. Ino turned and glanced at the older ninja.

"What? How the hell did I do that?" she all but whispered back. Tenten glared at her as she pulled her aside, moving Lee and Shikamaru away from the corner. Ino glanced at the two. "What happened to them?"

Tenten sighed, "Lee was hitting on Sakura. Sakura said no. And Shikamaru is Shikamaru. Enough said. Anyways like I said, You're an ass." Ino grumbled.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Tenten smirked, in an evil way. She only said three words that could make Ino go into a mental breakdown.

"You like Kiba."

It seemed like time had stopped for the two friends. And it seemed like the whole room was listening, even though they weren't. Ino glared at Tenten as she poked her chest, trying to be threatening.

"I. Don't. Think. So." Her tone was low and demon like. Tenten could only smirk at how childish her friend was acting.

"By the end of tonight, Yamanaka Ino, you will be with Kiba." Tenten foretold, smirking at the distraught teen. The room then went quiet as everyone heard the rattling of keys. Hinata could be heard from the other side of the door.

"K-Kiba-kun, since when do you lock your door?"

"Well your present is very important wouldn't want someone coming along stealing it." Kiba laughed. "Well come on." He opened the door after a moment and walked in. The apartment was un-naturally dark for this time of day. Hinata walked in followed by Naruto. He had just shut the door when the lights turned on, she was met with both surprise and confetti. All her friends hollered "Happy Birthday Hinata!" She blushed ten shades of red and looked over to Kiba who was smiling exposing his fangs.

"Surprise." Kiba told her.

Hinata, once more, blushed as she hit him softly, even though she enjoyed the surprise party. She glanced around the room, eyes widening as she saw Hyuuga Neji, her cousin. He was next to Uchiha Sasuke, whispering something in his ear. Hinata glanced at Naruto who was standing next to her, holding her hand.

"Hey, Hinata, happy birthday." Ino said, smiling as she walked over toward the Hyuuga

Princess. Hinata smiled and nodded. For the first since they gotten there, she let go of Naruto's hand and went to talk to her best friends. Tenten, Sakura and Ino were all beside each other, far away from the others. Tenten started the conversation.

"So," she said oh so causally, "Ino likes Kiba."

Hinata was gaping at the blond; who had mixed emotions, one to kill Tenten and to curl up in a ball and die. Sakura smirked at her best friend and nudged her slightly.

"Who would of thought Ms. Yamanaka Ino would get herself a Dog God, eh?" she nudge more, making her face rival Hinata's.

"I don't appreciate you making assumptions about me and Kiba," she said in a soft tone, almost shy like. Hinata, as well as the other girls, giggled.

"W-When will you…you know…a-ask him…out…?" Hinata stuttered. Ino huffed, folding her arms.

"Never. I don't ask people out."

"Wait," Tenten said, putting her finger in the air, "don't you ask Sasuke out like…ever other DAY?"

"Whoa, Whoa. Does that mean if the so called Dog God asked you out…you would go with him?"

Ino only blushed more. There conversation was cut short by a shout from across the room.

"Damn it Akamaru." The girls all looked over in Kiba's direction to see him slowly unzipping his vest throwing across the room to the chair next to Sauske. Causing the Uchiha to glare. Next came the mesh shirt, followed by a rag that he rubbed over his bare chest. Akamaru just sat there looking sideways at his friend.

"Why you blaming your clumsiness on Akamaru?" Shino questioned. "Besides you now need to find a shirt."

"Hmmm, I might have one in the kitchen, wanna help me find it?" Kiba asked not waiting for a response before grabbing Shino's sleeve, dragging him to the kitchen past the girls. Who were giggling at Ino for an "Unknown" reason.

"Oh my god, Dude!" Kiba yelled as he pushed Shino threw the kitchen door, making him gasp in surprise. Once he gained his balance, he glared at Kiba who was close to hyperventilating.

"What Kiba? What do you want?" he asked, as cocky as he could (which wasn't that cocky). Kiba turned and smirked, like he was a king who got more money.

"Yamanaka Ino likes me."

"OH SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!"

Shino and Kiba's eyes went wide as they saw Rock Lee, the green beast of Konoha, come into the kitchen, tears spilling from his eyes. He pumped his fist up and smiled.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU KIBA-KUN!" he all but whispered. Kiba tackled him, making them fall to the ground.

"Shut up, Shut up! Everyone will hear ya!" Kiba yelled in his face. However, this made Rock Lee only louder.

"KIBA YOU SHOULD BE OVER FLOWING WITH HAPPINESS!"

"Lee if you don't shut your mouth right now I will be forced to…to stab you with my kunai." He finished half heartedly.

"Way to threaten Kiba." Shino said crossing his arms looking down at the two, who were in a compromising position. Just then Neji walked in followed by Sasuke. The two looked down at Kiba practically laying on top of Lee. Before they could leave however Chouji pushed Shikamaru into the kitchen.

"Food will make you….." Chouji stopped at site he saw in the kitchen. "What is going on here?" Chouji asked eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean, isn't it obvious." Sasuke said. "Obviously Kiba and Lee were in the middle of something when we walked in." he finished with a smirk playing his lips. Kiba jumped off the floor.

"Like you have a lot of room to talk Sas-uke. Everyone who has half a brain could tell what is going on between you and Neji!" This caused the others in the room to look at Neji and Sasuke. "Besides unlike you and your hypocritical ass, I like Ino, I don't make it a habit to play with girls hearts!" Kiba then realized that the whole house was quiet. Naruto walked in eyes wide.

"You do realize you are very loud Kiba. I am certain that the whole village heard your little outburst." Kiba looked around the room, shook his head, helped Lee to his feet then walking from the room. He went towards the bathroom which was locked.

"Did you hear that, Ino?" A voice that sounded very, very Sakura-like. There was a giggle.

"Yup, yup. I can see it now, little blond Inuzuka's running around Konoha."

"Oi, shut up, will ya? He doesn't like me, he was just saying that…why would anyone want to be with me?" there was silence.

"The reason why I like you is because your sweet, yet bitchy. Your beautiful, and try your hardest. Damn it Ino, get out here now."

Once more, there was silence. The door handle shook slightly as Tenten and Sakura came out. They wore smiles as they past the "Dog God". When Kiba walked in, Ino was sitting on the toilet, looking like a lost child. Her blond hair was hanging in her face, her blue eyes wasn't showing. She only whispered one word;

"Why?"

"Why what Ino?"

"Why do you say those sweet things? Why do you make me so confused?"

"I say those things because they're true. As for you making you confused, I don't have an answer for you, I feel the same way with you." He walked closer to Ino pulling her to her feet. "Tell me, do you feel the same?" She looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. However Kiba placed his hand gently on her chin forcing her to look at him. She looked up into his eyes seeing an emotion that confused her even more. She could no longer deny she was in love with this man. From the door they heard. "Awwwww." Kiba looked towards the door to see Tenten and Shino standing in the door. Tenten had her hands clasped by her face, as her eyes twinkled as her job was done.


End file.
